universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Andrew Biegel
Entrance The Tarzan Appearance Andrew flies over the arena with his tree rope and rushes back and yells like Tarzan. Then, he jumps off the rope and lands on the battlefield. Before he starts brawling, he says his quote: “Never turn your back on a monkey. They tend to be tricky!” Special Attacks Neutral B - Diddy See, Dibby Do Andrew runs like a monkey. He jumps to the opponent's head and bangs it ten times. The opponent's head will revive 5% damage. Side B - The Body Shaker Andrew shakes his boot on the ground and makes the arena shake like a earthquake. Then, the opponents will walk slowly. They cannot go faster to hit Andrew, and they can't attack a punch for Andrew. And when the ground stops, they will fall to the ground, reviving 5% damage. Up B - Gorilla Hugger Andrew will hug the opponent harder with a gorilla hug. He can hold the hug for ten seconds. The opponent will be off the body of Andrew and some of the opponent's bones will not work because they are almost broken. Down B - Do you love oranges? Andrew brings out a weapon which is a cannon that has over 10,000 oranges. Andrew brings out his flamer and shoots fire to the cannon to fire the oranges. "Have some oranges, you sick dirty monkeys!" he yells as he fires the oranges open. The oranges will hit the opponents in the head, leg, arm, torso, eye, elbow, or the groin. The oranges do the same damage as The Body Shaker. Final Smash- Rio Showdown Andrew summons a lot of skaters from Rio. They begin to stake around the whole battlefield and attack opponents in many areas. As they move faster, they throw fruit at the opponents from grocery stores. When the final smash is done, the skaters ran back to the battlefield, but if either one of them are dead, he/she cannot go back to Rio. On-Screen Appearance Andrew falls off the tree house and lands on the battlefield, saying "Hey bro, you're about to get so wrecked on this course!" K.O.s KO 1: "OWAH!" KO 2: "DAW" Star KO: "OWWWWWWWWWWW!" Screen KO: "POOH!" Taunts Down Taunt- "When I'm done with you, you're never going to be able to see yourself in the jungle ever again." Side Taunt- "Why don't you go back to your own place where you came from? If you're not taking my win, I'll get the rest of this fitting style that you're massing with!" Up Taunt- Jumps backwards Victory/Lose Pose Victory 1: "I won, and you lose! Fall down and make me the jungle champion!" Victory 2: "Surprised that you survive this long. Too bad you fall to the ground!" Victory 3: "You're are a brawler, or a fighter, or a champion, you're a cow! MOOOO!" Lose: "OHH! GAME OVER, MAN! GAME OVER!! Video Music The Gold Song by The Bouncing Souls Icon The Bouncing Souls Logo Victory Theme The end of The Gold Song by The Bouncing Souls Character Description A skater who often "masters" himself. Andrew's real name is Andrew Christopher Myron Biegel. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks Neutral attack- ??? Dash Attack- ??? Side Tilt- ??? Up Tilt- ??? Down Tilt- ??? Smashes Side- ??? Up- ??? Down- ??? Other Ledge attack: ??? 100% ledge attack: ??? Ground attack: ??? Trip attack: ??? Grabs, Throws Grab- ??? Pummel- ??? Forward- ??? Backward- ??? Up- ??? Down- ??? Aerials Neutral- ??? Forward- ??? Backward- ??? Up- ??? Down- ??? Snake Codec TBA Role In The Subspace Emmisary TBA Extra TBA Trivia * Andrew's nationality is American. * Andrew's favorite song is The Gold Song by The Bouncing Souls. * Andrew's job or occupation is being a scaffolder in Brazil. * Andrew is from Rochelle Park, New Jersey. But he leaves his hometown at the age of 21. Category:Playable Characters Category:Tony Hawk Downhill Jam Category:Downhill Jam Category:Created Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Heros Category:Young Adult Category:American Category:Legend Category:Toys for Bob Category:Activision Category:Skaters